Hisoka-nii-chan
by Yuuko-kun
Summary: Hisoka loves fighting strong opponents. Most people that knows him knows that he only cares about having fun and a good fight that'll entertain him. Then he meets a baby. Warning! Hisoka might be a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome! To chapter 1 of Hisoka-nii-chan! Haha, when I saw an image of Hisoka, it reminded me of Hunter x Hunter. Then a story idea came up. lol. I wish Togashi would continue the manga. I'm like still waiting for the next chapter. Idk I hear a lot of stuff about him, health problems or Dragon questing Idk. Anyways. This isn't going to like a loooong story. Just short stories each chapter, or continuous chapters. I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep Hisoka from being OOC, but I'll try.

Ok~ In this chapter Hisoka Is 16 years old. 12 years before the Gon goes off to take the hunter exams.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Walking down the road in the middle of nowhere was a young teen who had an attire similar to a clown. What was he thinking? well, I don't think you'd want to know. He felt a drop on his face and looked up into the sky. The clouds were getting dark.

'Ah~ah, looks like I need to find somewhere to take shelter.' He thought. He began running down the road, in hopes for a nearby inn or house. To his luck, he spotted a house, not too far from the road and sprinted in the direction of it. It took seconds to get there. What was before him was an old abandoned house.

After awhile, the rain began pouring. The teen noticed a figure sitting in front of the door. As he walked closer he saw a corpse of a man. The body was missing an arm and a leg, his stomach looked like it was eaten by something. The teen concluded that the man had recently died here. Not that he cared or anything, since the corpse was blocking the entryway, he kicked the corpse to the side. Then he entered the empty house.

The heavy rain was loud, along with thunder. The teen felt walked around searching for a room to sleep in.

Boom! thunder roared. Then a loud wailing was heard in the house. Puzzled, the teen began searching the source of the wailing. He stood in front of a door where the wailing came from and opened it. He looked around the room, no one was there, but the wailing could be heard clearly in the room. He walked to the side of the bed and found a basket. It was a baby in a basket.

The teen crouched down and stared at the crying baby, annoyed by its crying he took out a card. Just as he readied to kill the thing off, the baby stopped its crying and stared at him and laughed. The baby tried reaching for the card in his hands.

"Well, aren't you a strange one."

Amused, the teen made the card disappear with a quick hand gesture and it reappeared in the other hand. The baby giggled and began spouting out gibberish. The teen stared at the baby and a grin appeared on his face. Not a happy grin, but wicked one.

"I guess I could add you to my toy box as well, so what's your name, little one?" he poked the babies chubby cheeks.

"Aagoo ah!" the baby replied and grabbed his finger. The teen notice words on the baby's bib.

"I see, nice to meet you Hibiki, my name is..."

* * *

Woohoo! done! so whatcha think? I know its short. I don't know how often or when I'l update this lol.

Welp, see ya'll next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chaaappter 2 is here! Hello hello! I don't have anything to say here lol

Chapter we go!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Call My Name**

It's been 4 months since Hisoka picked up Hibiki. He didn't know how old Hibiki was when they first met so he assumed that she was 4 months at that time. Hibiki is now roughly 8 months old. Ever since Hibiki learned to crawl, she would try to follow Hisoka if he wasn't carrying her. Since the day they met, Hibiki has grown quite attached to Hisoka.

"Ah!"

"Now now, don't bother me right now. I'm in the middle of something important. So just wait right there." Hisoka put Hibiki down and patted her head.

He then stood before his opponent, beckoning him to charge forward.

"Grahh! Today's the day where I'll kill you! Hisokaaaaaa!" The large man rushed at Hisoka, brandishing his two swords. Hisoka smirked. Hibiki began cheering and laughing on the sidelines as she watched the fight.

In 10 minutes the fight was over. It was mostly Hisoka just taunting and playing around with his opponent before he got bored of him.

"How boring, I gave you this much time to ripen but you're still the same." Hisoka stared down at the fresh corpse. He moved towards Hibiki who was sitting a couple of meters away.

"Now that wasn't too long was it?" He crouched down and patted her head. Hibiki's short arms began reaching for Hisoka.

"He-ka"

Hisoka's eyes widen a bit and he smiled, "Oh? so you're attempting to speak now are you?"

"He-ka! He-ka!"

"No no, my name is Hisoka. He-so-ka, now you try it." Hisoka emphasized. Hibiki tilted her head.

"He-so! He-so!"

"Close, but add a ka at the end. It's he-so-ka."

"He-so...-ka! Hisoka! Hisoka!"Hibiki clapped and laughed as she finally managed to pronounce Hisoka's name right.

"Good girl." Hisoka smiled and lifted her up, "Now then, where shall we go next?"

"Auu!" Hibiki pointed in a random direction.

"Alright then, to Heaven's Arena it is."

* * *

I just made him ooc here didn't I? Loooooooool.


	3. Chapter 3

Number 3! Chapter 3! Hello! I don't even know?! Hey that rhymed!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Nii-chan**

"Now Hibiki, be a good girl and stay with this young lady here. I'll be back in a couple of hours or so. So behave well ok?"

"Hisoka! Hisoka!" Hibiki replied while she reached out for Hisoka. As if she wanted to be held by him.

"Please take take of her for me, if you don't..." Hisoka threatened the caretaker with an ominous smile.

She smiled back and nodded with a trail of sweat down her face, fearing Hisoka could kill her at any moment. She watched as Hisoka leave through the doors and let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Hibiki with wondering eyes.

"How could a scary man like him be your big brother? You're just so cute compared to him."

* * *

Hello, this is Mary Woodsworth. I am 21 and single, I'm currently working at a cafe. Just now a scary man with crimson hair came in and demanded that I would take care of his younger sibling. Of course, I called the manager to deal with this man, but then the scary man gave money to the manager. The manager accepted and assigned me to take care of the baby called Hibiki.

She's quite the cute one. I'm glad that she doesn't make a fuss. It's like shes used to her brother leaving her with a stranger. I watch from my chair, Hibiki was now playing with pots and pans, hitting them with a spoon with fascination. Soon she got tired and crawled to me.

"Mari! Mari! Up! Up!" She tugged on my pants, demanding to be lifted up. I smile and giggle.

"Yes, yes." I picked her up, "Woosh! upsy daisy!" Then I lifted her high in the air. Hibiki laughs. Ah, so cute. I repeated the action a few times before I let Hibiki down. Hibiki then went back to playing with the pots and pans.

"Hey hey, Hibiki-chan, do you like your brother?" I asked. Well, she might not understand but its worth a shot.

Hibiki turned her attention away from the pots and pans to me and tilted her head. It seems like she recognizes her name, maybe if I say her brother's name she'll know what I'm talking about. But wait, I don't even know her brothers name. Maybe... I ran to the desk and got out a piece of paper and a red and black pen.

"This man who brought you here." I roughly doodled the scary man and coloured in his hair. It seems recognizable right? I show the drawing and point at the picture.

"Hisoka! Hisoka!" A smile lit up on her face and she pointed at the picture.

"That's right, this is your brother."

"Nii?" Hibiki tilted her head looking confused. I giggle.

"Yes, it's your brother (Onii-chan)!"

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Hibiki happily said while pointing at the picture. Fufu, so cute. I pat her head.

* * *

Hibiki's brother, Hisoka came back around 9:00 pm to pick her up. Geez, what was he even doing?

"Hello there Hibiki, how was your day?" he asked and ruffled her hair.

"Fun! Fun!" She stretched her arms reaching out for him. I pass Hibiki to Hisoka.

"Is that so?"

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Like! Like!" Hibiki hugged Hisoka and nuzzled her face into his chest. I see his eyes widen. Then an amused face appeared.

"Hoh? so you learned a few new words now did you?" He seemed impressed. I watch the two interact. I bow to them as I watch them leave. I wonder if he's going to bring Hibiki back tomorrow?

* * *

This was an interesting development, I never intended to become Hibiki's family. Well, now that Hibiki's calling me "Nii-chan" instead of my name. I'll just go along with it.

Who knows, it might have an effect on her in the future. Will she grow stronger for my sake? Or will she be a weak good for nothing brat? If she does turn out to be a disappointment, I'll ditch her and leave her for dead. I have no use for people with no potential. For now I'll just wait for her to grow.

Ahhhh.. just thinking about if she turns out to have potential to be a strong fighter... it makes me...

"Nii-chan?" Hibiki's innocent eyes stare up at me, as if asking to why I stopped walking. I calm down and smile back and ruffle her hair.

"I hope you'll reach my expectations, Hibiki."

* * *

Some of you readers might not know the word "Onii-chan" so I'm letting ya'll know. It means brother or big brother, which ever way you interpret it. I'm trying to make it sound a bit more cuter instead of saying big brother/brother yeah? So imagine Mary saying "Onii-chan" every time she says brother.

Now that I'm done this chapter, I'm off to finish my english homework. OTL

Cya next chappy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Follow Nii-chan**

Hibiki took her first steps. At first she was like a fawn, struggling to stand up and then falling back down. This didn't discourage her as she kept on repeating the process till she could properly stand and walk a straight line towards Hisoka, who was sitting nearby. Of course, he didn't bother helping Hibiki at all.

Later, a ringing was heard. Hisoka reached into his pockets and took out his phone and answered it.

Hibiki quickly waddled towards Hisoka, curious of who called.

"Mh, I'll see you there." Hisoka hung up and saw Hibiki staring curiously at his phone.

"I'm going to be meeting someone.. do you want to come?"

Hibiki nodded her head. Then Hisoka stood up and started walking to who knows where. Hibiki suddenly stopped for a second wondering why Hisoka didn't pick her up. She then quickly followed the best she can with her small little legs.

Hisoka's pace was slow and Hibiki was able to catch up. When she caught up she craned her neck upwards to look at Hisoka. He was very tall compared to Hibiki who only went up to his knees. They continued to walk for another 5 minutes like this.

Suddenly, Hisoka started walking with longer strides. One step for Hisoka was like 7-13 more steps for Hibiki to catch up. Like a little duckling desperately trying to follow it's mother. Soon Hibiki was jogging after Hisoka. For some reason there was always a meter gap between them. Hibiki was getting tired and wondered why she couldn't catch up.

"Nii-chan!" She cried out hoping Hisoka would stop and wait for her. But he didn't stop and continued walking. She called again but no avail, her eyes began to tear up but she didn't stop running/jogging after him. She continued to desperately catch up with Hisoka with all her might, scared that she would lose sight of him.

Then Hisoka came to a halt and turned around, looking at Hibiki who was trying her best to catch up. She didn't stop and ran straight into his leg and hugged it.

"Nii-chan..." She tiredly said and looked up at Hisoka, tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

He crouched down and patted her head, "Good job following me, consider this your first training exercise." Hisoka praised.

"For doing a good job, I'll get you something tasty to eat." He smiled.

Hibiki's tearful face suddenly became bright when she heard the words 'tasty' and 'eat'.

"Come now, lets go in." Hisoka opened the door and entered the cafe with Hibiki happily trailing behind him.

* * *

And done! Lol, in the beginnning I had nothing to say so I just went straight into the chapter.

Btw next chapter continues off from where this left off, just letting you know. So, who is Hisoka meeting up with?~ Well, to be honest I'm just making up events here now LOOL. Not much of Hisoka's past is talked about or who he knew in the past so yeah.

C u nxt chap!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Real "Nii-chan" Appears**

Hisoka looked around the cafe searching for who he was meeting. Spotting a man with long straight black hair, he grinned. He made his way towards the table.

"Were you waiting long?" Hisoka stood in front of the sitting figure, looking down at him. The black haired man looked up at him.

"Nope, I just got here, by the way whos that?" The man pointed towards Hibiki. Hibiki was hiding behind one of Hisoka's legs, occasionally sneaking a peak at the man and then hiding again.

"Ah, this is a Hibiki, I picked her up a few months back." Hisoka introduced and then called for a waiter to bring a high chair.

"Nii-chan nii-chan" Hibiki pointed her finger at the stranger she didn't know.

As if knowing what she meant Hisoka replied, "This is an acquaintance of mine, his names Illumi."

"Illu-mi?"

* * *

"Ehh, so thats what happened, and now she considers you her older brother?" Illumi asked while stirring his cold drink.

"Yup~ I don't mind it though because it looks like she has the potential to become stronger in the future. I don't mind raising her and then killing her~" Hisoka licked his lips at the thought and looked at Hibiki who was messily eating her food.

"Uwa, well aren't you cruel?" Illumi monotonously replied.

"Heh, right back at you. Aren't you giving your younger brother whos only about a year and a half, training that normal people can't live through?"

"Hm, it's all for the sake of polishing him into the heir of the family you know?"

The two kept on talking about Hibiki and Illumi's younger brother and occasionally talking about other things.

Hibiki would sometimes look at Hisoka and Illumi whenever they mention her name. She felt a bit unhappy not being able to understand what they were saying about her, she pouted. Hibiki was determined to learn how to understand speech as soon as possible.

* * *

Uwa, past 2 days has been crazy. And now I have a headache. Lol. Btw double Chapter release. Next chapter is shorter, like really.

Now lets click that next chapter button!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sleep**

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping. Hisoka felt someone entering his room and woke up. He didn't move and waited too see what would happen.

The sound of small feet slapping against the wooden flooring could be heard. It was getting closer and closer until it stopped.

Hisoka felt her standing beside his bed. He felt his blanket shift and a body climbing onto his bed. He felt her going under the sheets and snuggling against his chest. He opened his eyes and lifted the covers a bit.

Hibiki and Hisoka's eyes met. Hisoka could see her eyes were a bit puffy, she was also shivering a bit.

"What's wrong? couldn't sleep?" He quietly asked.

"Un.." Hibiki nodded her head, and tears began to form, "Scary dream..."

"I see, what was it about?"

Hibiki buried her face into his chest and mumbled, "Nii-chan.. gone.."

Hisoka chuckled and stroked her head, "Don't worry, I won't leave you. So sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Un.."

With that, Hisoka watched Hibiki slowly fall asleep.

* * *

 _It's true that I won't leave you, but you'll be the one leaving me first. Ahh... I can't wait for you to ripen...my lovely toy._

* * *

Woohoo done! See? it was short. Man, I needa think of new things to say at the beginning of chapters. As well as the end where I usually say "See you next chapter!" or something along those lines.

Anyways, new chapter definitely coming out later today. (Currently 1:13 AM)

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Man, its really nice getting reviews lool. And I'm always looking at how many people actually read my stories. Quite a bit for this one, a lot of lurkers thats for sure. But don't worry, I don't mind ^^ I'm also wondering whether people actually read this part or not and just head straight to the story lol. As well as the ending segment.

Sorry to keep you waiting (if you read the above) and lets move on!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: 1 Year Since That Day**

It's almost been roughly a year since Hisoka met Hibiki. And all those days spending time with her, something inside Hisoka had changed a little, yet he did not notice.

"Hah... hah... hah.." Hibiki panted and laid on her back Hisoka had made her run from one tree to another and back multiple times. It had already been an hour.

"Nii-chan...done...no...more.." she said while gasping for air.

"Alright then, we'll stop for today, lets go back to the hotel and get you washed up." Hisoka helped Hibiki stand up and they both began heading their way to the hotel.

* * *

It's been a year since I've picked her up huh? If I could recall, I met her on the 10th of October. I look down at Hibiki. She grown a bit since we've first met too.

Her purple hair was now shoulder length and she was a bit past my knee. Although she can't understand most things, she understands the basics. She's also a fast learner. Even though I make her train vigorously, she still adores me. What a strange child.

"Achu-" I heard a small sneeze, was that even considered a sneeze? I look down and Hibiki and notice her breathing into her hands to keep warm. Right, it's getting cold now, having Hibiki become sick will be troublesome. Tomorrows the 10th... Since she's been working hard for the past 2 months, I'll reward her.

We enter our hotel room and I grab our towels and head into the bathroom. I have Hibiki sit in front of me while I wash her hair.

"Oi, stop squirming or you'll get soap in your eyes. It'll be over soon."

"Uuu..." Hibiki shut her eyes tight and sat still.

* * *

After blow drying her hair I let Hibiki do what she wants before she has to sleep.

"Hibiki." I called her name, she stopped playing with my cards and ran up to me.

"I'll be going out for a bit so watch the room okay? Don't leave either and stay here. I'll be back soon." I said. She nodded.

"Bye bye." she said and I left the room.

Now then, what should I get?

* * *

The next day, I didn't make Hibiki train. It's always good to take a break from training once in awhile. So then I play with Hibiki all day. Time went by fast and I noticed it was time to pick up what I had ordered yesterday.

I brought Hibiki back to our room and went to pick it up. It didn't take very long and I came back in 10 minutes. I set the box on the table and went into the kitchen to get a knife and and a bag. I set both of them on the table and began opening the other box. I put a candle on the cream covered dessert and lit it.

Hibiki seemed to notice what I was doing and came to watch.

"Nii-chan nii-chan, what that?" She asked while giving me a curious look.

"This is a cake, I decided to buy it to celebrate the day I met you. Did you know? today's the day where we first met." I support my chin with my left hand and pointed at Hikibi with my right.

"I also bought it because you were working hard so I decided to reward you too." I smiled.

"Happy first birthday, Hibiki."

* * *

After we finished eating, I took the bag on the table and crouched down beside Hibiki. Inside the bag was a black scarf with a white line running though the middle. I wrap the scarf around her neck.

"It's getting colder now, heres something to keep you warm, its a scarf."

Hibiki looked at me and then the scarf. She then held the scarf close to her cheeks, rubbing them against the scarf with a pleased expression.

"'Tank you nii-chan." She thanked and smiled at me. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

My chest suddenly tightened, whats this feeling? I brush it off. I watch Hibiki stare and play with her scarf with fascination. She must really like that scarf.

* * *

ch 7 done! I did say last chapter that I would upload this on the same day but... I was just so tired from school today so I took a nap. And then I ended up waking up around dinner time. Then I went on the internet and kinda got distracted LOOL.

I think I'll make the next chapter short, who knows might be double chapter? haha, we'll see.

Byee beeee!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey~ Sorry that I haven't been posting, I was busy with school work. -sigh- now I finally have some time to work on this. Schools tough now~ 2nd month in~ woohooooooo~

Sorry that I might not be posting much for awhile. Lots of homework/projects coming.

Anyways~ heres chapter 8!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Favour**

Today Hibiki and Hisoka were at Meteor City. Hisoka had something to do there and left Hibiki on her own. Trusting her that she could manage by herself.

"Don't wander off from the area ok Hibiki? If someone strange comes and tries to do something to you, you know what to do right?" Hisoka asked.

Hibiki nodded, " Hibiki run. No run, Hibiki fight." she answered. Hisoka smiled.

"Good, now then don't get into any trouble. I'll be back in awhile. "

And with that he left. Hibiki looked at her surroundings. Everywhere she looked, there was junk. Occasionally she would see some people wandering around, scavenging through the piles of junk.

Some would take a glance at her and then move away. They were cautious of an unfamiliar person who was in the home. Minutes later, a shadow loomed over Hibiki, who was stacking cards.

"Hello, are you lost little lady?" A young teen with straight black hair asked.

Hibiki looked up, she stared at the stranger before her, determining whether or not he was a threat to her. Then she shook her head.

"I see, are you waiting for someone?"

Hibiki nodded, "Nii-chan tell Hibiki stay, Nii-chan come back."

"I see." Just as the the man turned to leave, a growling sound was heard. The teen paused for a second before continuing walking. But he was stopped by a tugging at his sleeve.

Looking down he saw Hibiki grabbing his sleeve while in her other hand holding a bag of crackers towards him.

"Eat?" Hibiki asked in a cute manner. The teen stared dumbfoundedly at Hibiki before bursting out with laughter.

" You're a strange one. But are you okay with giving me this?"

Hibiki nodded and shoved the bag into his hands, "You hungry, you eat."

"Thanks then." He smiled, "If we ever meet again, I'll return the favour. It's a promise okay?"

"Un!" Hibiki nodded.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is..."

With that, the teen left Hibiki alone. And Hisoka came back a few minutes after.

"Oh? you finished your snacks already?" Hisoka asked, noticing the missing bag of crackers. He was only away for about half an hour and they were already gone.

Hibiki looked in the direction of the teen who just left.

"Hibiki was hungry."

* * *

You know, I can imagine Hisoka traveling from place to place searching for people to fight lol. and Maybe doing some weird shady business. Who knows.

I just noticed that all the chapters are kinda connected. Truth to be told, I wanted to do random stories like AUs or something that only involved Hibiki and Hisoka. Oh wells, I can just do that randomly later down the story.

I think I'm gonna try and do like 1000 words or less each chapter lol. Yup. Oh next chapter is definitely gonna be up like in the next 20 ish hours. Haha~ maybe I could type out another if I don't have much homework to do. ^^;

Anyways~ See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Short-ish.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Nii-chan to the Rescue (?)**

In front of Hisoka and Hibiki was a large group of men and women. All of them seem to be oozing out bloodlust, readying their weapons for attack. Hisoka licked his lips and smirked. Hibiki just stared at the group with curious eyes, thinking how Hisoka would deal with so many people.

"Charge!" Someone yelled and then everyone charged at Hisoka. Hisoka brought out multiple cards and began throwing them at the attackers. The cards pierce their heads and they fall down dead. Hisoka happily danced through the battlefield, killing everyone who attacked him.

Hibiki on the other hand, immediately ran from the battle to a safe place to watch the battle from afar. She sat on a branch watching Hisoka go on a killing spree. Hibiki didn't notice the presence of another person under her. From behind, Hibiki was knocked unconscious and taken away.

* * *

After some time, a flare burst out from the forest and into the sky. Hisoka looked up wondering what that was.

"Everyone retreat back to base!" Shouted the man who was currently fighting Hisoka. The man grinned evilly at Hisoka before dashing off in the opposite direction.

Hisoka made a confused face, they were battling him fiercely and then suddenly retreating. What happened? Hisoka pondered for awhile before realizing what had happened. He noticed that Hibiki was gone. Clicking his tongue, he began to chase after his attackers. It was a pain since everyone of them were all running in different directions.

One by one he found them in separate location, but none of them would tell him where Hibiki was. Until he found the man who he last fought.

"Tell me where she is now." Hisoka held a playing card against the man's neck, slightly cutting into his skin a small trail of blood was made.

"F-fine! I'll tell you! She's being held captive in the warehouse #3 at the harbor! S-so there! Please spare me!" The man pleaded.

Hisoka smiled, "Thanks, and good bye." With a quick swipe, the man died.

Hisoka quickly made his way towards where Hibiki was held, hoping that her captors haven't killed her yet.

* * *

Hisoka broke down the door and entered, ready to slaughter who ever took Hibiki away from him. But what he found surprised him greatly.

Hibiki was sitting on a a wooden crate, swinging her legs back and forth. What surprised Hisoka was all the bloody corpses on the floor near her and the bloodied daggers that sat next to her. He gave those daggers to her recently for protection.

Hibiki noticed Hisoka and smiled. She grabbed the daggers and quickly jumped off the wooden crate and quickly ran up to him.

"Nii-chan!" She beamed at him, as if wanting to be praised. Hisoka chuckled.

"Well then, it seemed like I didn't need to worry after all. Good job Hibiki." Hisoka smiled and patted her head.

"Hehe" Hibiki giggled, happy that Hisoka praised and patted her on the head.

* * *

2:30am. Great. but I took a nap a few hours back sooo it should be fine. haha~

Cya next chap!


	10. Chapter 10

Man, this month was so hectic. Schools crazy ya know? One test after another. Probably more to come later in the future OTL. Oh theres another chapter after this one jsut saying. Double release! Both are short though ofc. (Lol)

Sorry for the wait, it's here! Ch 10! double digit start!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Sick**

"Uuu... nii-chan..." Hibiki groaned and tried to sit up. But was pushed back down into bed by Hisoka.

"Now don't move and just rest. You've got a fever Hibiki." Hisoka replaced the wet towel on her forehead. He frowned when he saw Hibiki in such a miserable state.

It was this morning during training that he had noticed something was strange with Hibiki. Her concentration seemed to be off and she seem to stagger a lot too. Her face was more flushed than usual during training. For the past few weeks he'd been making her training her hard, teaching her more techniques and skills.

He then stopped and put his hand against her forehead. Feeling the heat against his hand he immediately carrying her back to their hotel suite.

Which now led to their current situation. Luckily Hisoka had rented a room that had a kitchen. So he immediately began preparing some porridge for Hibiki.

'How troublesome' he thought.

* * *

A few hours later Hibiki woke up. Feeling no strength to sit up she turned her head to the left and saw Hisoka sitting on a chair beside her.

"Oh? you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Nn..sorry nii-chan... Hibiki no train today" Hibiki said.

"It's fine, the more rest the faster you'll get better." Hisoka said and went to the kitchen. Then he came back with a bowl of porridge and medicine. Putting them down, he then helped Hibiki sit up.

"You're probably hungry, so eat up." Hisoka took the bowl in his hand and fed Hibiki.

"Ahn-mf" Hibiki ate and her expression brightened up.

"It's yummy.." With her face still a bit flushed, Hibiki smiled at Hisoka.

"I see, thats good." Hisoka replied back with a small smile.

For the rest of the day Hisoka nursed Hibiki back to health. But the next day Hisoka seemed to have gotten sick.

* * *

This must be the shortest chapter I've done LOOL. Oh, If you kinda forgot, theres another chapter so don't exit the page yet! Hit that next chapter button!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Crush**

Hisoka and Hibiki had been stay at a small town for a month. During their stay, it seemed like Hibiki had made friends with a boy of her age. They met when Hisoka was out on an errand, leaving Hibiki to do whatever she wanted. So Hibiki decided to train outside, and then she met a boy named Drake.

Of course, Hisoka met Drake and didn't think much of him. But then over time he started noticing something...

* * *

Hibiki introduced Drake to Hisoka after he came back. Drake was an energetic and cheerful boy who became friends with Hibiki after seeing her train. Fascinated by her strange behaviour for a kid the same age as him, he began talking to her. After that, he came by everyday to where Hibiki trains.

Hisoka didn't think much and shrugged it off.

* * *

A few days later, Drake came along with his mother and introduced Hibiki and Hisoka. Drake's mother, Liliana, seemed to fawn over Hibiki the moment she met her. Gushing about how cute Hibiki was. Of course she questioned Hisoka when she saw what kinda of training Hibiki was going through at her age. Thankfully Hibiki intervened and stopped Liliana from asking anymore question, saying that it was her choice to do it.

Drake cheered and encouraged Hibiki as he watched her train.

Hisoka ignored Drakes cheering and continued to throw punches and kicks at Hibiki while she defended them.

* * *

The following week, Drake went up to Hibiki and asked if she wanted go around town together. Before answering, Hibiki went and asked Hisoka if it was ok to go.

Hisoka arched his brows in surprise at the question. Thinking that Hibiki was still a kid, of course she would want to hang out and play with children her age. He let her go.

* * *

The next day, Drake came by with flowers. Hisoka watched him awkwardly walk up to Hibiki.

"H-here! for you.. I hope you like it!" He shoved the flowers towards Hibiki. His face was all red as he looked to the side.

"Thank you." Hibiki took the flowers and smiled. Drake's face became as bright as a tomato and suddenly ran away saying that he had something to do.

Hisoka thought Drake was suspicious now.

* * *

Hisoka started noticing something about Drake. How he would sometimes stare at Hibiki and blush. Or how he would sometimes stutter whenever he talked with Hibiki. He would also compliment Hibiki. He's sticking to Hibiki too much.

Hisoka grimaced.

* * *

Today Drake's mother came by with some baked cookies.

"Here you go, for the both of you." She handed Hisoka the basket of cookies.

"Ah, thanks."

"Fufu, no problem. Thanks to Hibiki, Drake is a lot more energetic that usual."

"I see." Hisoka smiled, but in his head he asked for the woman to leave immediately.

"Hibiki is such a cute girl, no wonder Drake has a crush on her. I wouldn't mind having her as my daughter in law, haha~"

Hisoka froze. Then an ominous aura began leaking out. Of course, Liliana didn't notice.

"Well then, I should get going now, have a good day Hisoka-san." Liliana smiled and left.

Hisoka took out his phone, looking for a certain number and then calling.

"It's been awhile. I have a job for you, are you busy?"

* * *

A week later, Drake stopped coming to see Hibiki. During that week Hibiki and Hisoka prepared to leave the town. And then a vistor came by. It was Illumi.

"Yo! I finished what you wanted me to do. You can send the money to the usual account okay?"

"Thanks~ and okay."

"Man, but paying this much just for a kid? He didn't even seem like that much of a threat to you. So why?"

"Hm~ just in case something I had in mind doesn't happen~" Hisoka looked at Hibiki.

Illumi tilted his head, confused by what Hisoka meant.

For the rest of the day, Hisoka had Illumi teach Hibiki the ways of an assassin for a bit. Of course, Illumi was being paid.

* * *

Ah- sorry. Kinda lied in the previous chapter. Make is a triple release LOL. I just had some idea and I kinda worked on the next chapter while doing this one. And then I finished it along with this one XD.

So you have to click that next button again lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Lalala~liduli~lululalafilalee~. I don't even know anymore. Can't think of anything else to say lol.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Love (I)**

I love my Nii-chan.

Nii-chan told me that my parents died when I was a baby and he found me in an abandoned house on a rainy day. No wonder I like listening to the sound of the rain.

Even though he told me he wasn't my real Nii-chan, I still consider him my Nii-chan because he took care of me even though he didn't have to. I'm really happy to have met Nii-chan.

Nii-chan always takes care of me. He's also really kind too! Even though Nii-chan is weird at times. That's fine too! cause its Nii-chan!

Even though the training he makes me do is really hard, he lets me rest every so often. Nii-chan told me that this training he was making me do was to make me strong. For Nii-chan I'll become really really strong!

I love it when Nii-chan pats my head and praises me.

In order to become strong, I need to try my best! Even if it hurts I'll keep training! Oh, and to have Nii-chan praise me too.

The other day, I trained until I fell on on the ground. I wanted to train more. I wanted to become stronger faster for Nii-chan. I wanted Nii-chan to be proud of me. I then suddenly felt something hot burning inside of me. Then I felt power flowing through my body and my body felt light and I wasn't as tired as before.

I sat up and looked at my hands. there was this weird transparent white blanket surrounding me. I then looked at Nii-chan. Nii-chan stood in shock, and then he made one of his weird smiles again.

Did I do something funny? I tilted my head. He walked over to me and crouched down. Then he patted my head.

"Congratulations Hibiki~, you've somehow learned how to use nen all by yourself!" He smiled.

I smiled seeing that he was happy at what happened. After that he bought me yummy cakes for me to eat!

When Nii-chan is happy, I'm happy too. I don't like it when Nii-chan isn't happy so I'll do my best to make him happy!

I'll say this again, I'll always love my Nii-chan!

* * *

End of Love (I)! I plan to have another chapter about this lol. But thats gonna be later in the future. Hibiki so innocent~

I don't even know what I'm doing with Hisoka anymore LOOOOOOL. K.

Cya next chapter! ^w^


	13. Chapter 13

Lol, when I was uploading those new chapters I noticed so many stupid errors. Like not adding a line or finishing a sentence or forgetting to tye a word... So then I had to go back and re-edit and then reupload the chapter XD.

Also, man, I was surprised. 3 minutes after I posted those chapters there was a review. Usually you wouldn't see the story update until like 10-ish mins later right? Unless you have an account and you get an update. How did you do it Mr/Ms Guest Reviewer?!

And also, thanks for all the reviews! Happy that you're all enjoying this story ^^ I really enjoy reading them. (Even if some are in a different language, I can use google translate and somewhat make some sense outa it lol)

Anyways~ here's chapter 13!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Sulking Nii-chan**

Sitting around the table was Hisoka, Hibiki and Illumi. Hibiki couldn't train outside since it was raining since this morning. And Illumi just happened to be passing by. To pass time, Hisoka brought out his deck of cards and suggested to play Old Maid.

At first, they were all casually playing, but after noticing Hisoka had been cheating a bit...

"Mou! Nii-chan! You cheated! No Texture!" Hibiki slammed her cards onto the table and glared at Hisoka. If anyone were to see Hibiki's glare right now, one would say it was cute instead of intimidating.

"Now, now, think of this as a lesson. In order to achieve what you want, you have to use whatever means possible." Hisoka waved his cards and chuckled.

Illumi stared at the scene. The only reason he stayed and played was because Hibiki begged him to stay. Since he wasn't busy he agreed.

"I don't wanna play with Nii-chan anymore." Hibiki pouted, then she noticed that it wasn't raining anymore. Then she got off her chair and moved towards Illumi.

"Illumi, Illumi! Lets go out and play!" Hibiki grabbed Illumi's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Eh? Hibiki? Where are you going?~ " Hisoka stood up and tried to follow the two. But was stopped by Hibiki.

"No! Nii-chan can't follow! Nii-chan can stay here alone! Illumi is more fun than Nii-chan!" Hibiki stuck out her tongue.

Hisoka stood in shock at Hibiki's words. Illumi's expression didn't change but he was mildly amused.

For the rest of the day Hibiki dragged Illumi to pastry and food shops. Illumi wondered how all that food had fitted inside Hibiki's body. Hibiki enjoyed the rest of the day with Illumi, forgetting about her anger at Hisoka.

As for Hisoka... well, when the two got back they found Hisoka sulking in a corner.

* * *

Hisoka seems a bit off here. But thats fine!

Oh I forgot to mention, double chappy, so hit that next button!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm running out of web/light novels to read now. LOL (all caught up with the ones I'm reading)

Oh yeah, _**Spoiler alert**_ at the end of the chapter. So if you aren't caught up with the HxH manga or finished the anime or a bit passed the Chimera ant arc in the anime, then I suggest as soon as you finish reading this chapter you don't read my usual stuff after the chapter. Just close the tab or go to a different site if you don't want to be spoiled. Just a warning kay?

On with the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Staying At Illumi's Place (I)**

Something came up and Hisoka had to go somewhere and he was going to be busy for a week. He didn't want Hibiki following him during that time so he asked Illumi to take care of her during that time. Standing outside the gates to Kukuroo Mountain was Hisoka, Hibiki and Illumi.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a week so be a good girl and listen to Illumi here ok?" Hisoka said.

"Un!" Hibiki nodded.

"Geez, you didn't have to leave her here with me you know. I'm not a babysitter if you forgot." Illumi deadpanned.

"That's not the only reason I'm leaving her in your care you know?" Hisoka smiled, "By the time I get back I want Hibiki to be able to open the first gate at least, second if she can."

Illumi nodded, so he also had to train Hibiki. In Illumi's mind, a bunch ways to train Hibiki had come to mind, but he only had one week to train her. He also didn't want to kill Hibiki accidentally during the training too. Or else someone will be furious.

And so Hisoka left, leaving the two standing together. Illumi looked at Hibiki and Hibiki stared back at him.

"Now then, lets get you familiar with the place." Illumi carried Hibiki with one arm and made his way to the mansion.

* * *

The reaction of the members of the Zoldyck family varied.

Silva saw potential in Hibiki and decided to help Illumi with Hibiki's training.

Kikyo absolutely adored Hibiki and even considered adopting her. But Hibiki politely declined, saying that Hisoka was her family. Even though she said that, Kikyo secretly planned to dress Hibiki up with the dresses she had while she was here.

Zeno gave Hibiki some chocolate and a pat on the head.

Milluki didn't care and shut himself back into his room.

Kalluto quietly stared at Hibiki, evaluating her.

* * *

 **Day 1**

Hibiki was made to wear weights where ever she went. She was not allowed to take them off. Hibiki struggled moving at first, but then she slowly got use to it. Illumi had told her to do 50 pushups, situps, and a light jog around a small area of the forest everyday during her stay here.

Later that day Hibiki was taken by Kikyo and was being dressed up in different kinds of dresses.

"My! how cute you are! Oh! Let's have you try this one!" and so on.

Hibiki groaned.

* * *

 **Day 2**

Hibiki was sparring with Illumi while wearing weights. The weight's attached to her were a bit more heavier than last day.

"Okay, we're done for today. Get some rest." Illumi stopped, seeing that Hibiki was lying and covered with bruises on the floor.

"Hah... no.. I can.. still fight!.." Hibiki slowly stood up and released her nen.

Illumi eyes widened for a second, noticing that Hibiki's injuries were slowly healing. Hisoka did not tell him that Hibiki had known how to use Nen. Illumi then nodded.

"Very well, but only for another few minutes."

With that, Hibiki charged at Illumi.

* * *

 **Day 3, 4, 5, 6, 7**

Hibiki repeated the same routine everyday. With the exception of the increase of weights and different training methods Illumi used each day, improvised by Silva.

During her stay at the Zoldyck mansion, Hibiki got along with everyone.

Silva would help point out mistakes that Hibiki did during training and suggest ideas to fix it. One day at the end of training, Hibiki over heard Silva talking to Illumi about something.

"Hibiki, she shows great potential. If we could train her more, she could become a great assassin. I also wouldn't mind having her marrying into our family."

She couldn't understand the words said in the conversation and just shrugged it off.

Kikyo was still fawning over Hibiki.

During Hibiki's break, she would talk to Kalluto about Hisoka and Kalluto would talk about his older brothers. She and Kalluto would also play together sometimes.

Hibiki noticed Zeno playing Shogi with Silva and asked him to teach her. Hibiki was a fast learner and thus, she would play Shogi with Zeno whenever.

By chance, Hibiki had stumbled into Milluki's room. Milluki was mad at first but after Hibiki noticed his manga and figurine collect and asked about it, his mood suddenly did a 180 degree turn and began explaining. Hibiki who was still a kid, was fascinated with what Milluki was talking about.

* * *

Today was the final day and Hisoka had come back to see the results of Hibiki's training. Without using her Nen, Hibiki opened up to the third door. She couldn't open it all the way but it was halfway open before Hibiki gave up.

Hisoka hummed in satisfaction. Clearly satisfied with Hibiki's training.

"You never fail my expectations do you, Hibiki? I'm very pleased with the results." Hisoka patted Hibiki's head.

"Hehe" Hibiki giggled and then turned towards Illumi.

"Thank you for training me!" Hibiki flashed an adorable smile.

Illumi stared blankly with his usual expression.

"Un, no problem. By the way Hisoka...can Hibik-"

"No." Hisoka immediately replied back with a smile before Illumi finished his question.

* * *

If you're already caught up with the manga of HxH or finished up a bit pass the Chimera ant arc you might of noticed that I did not include Alluka. Because I assumed soon after the tests that Illumi did with Alluka's powers, they locked him/her away. (Now for why I used the words him/her is because I don't want people arguing about what gender Alluka is suppose to be, I said it both ways so just pick the one you choose and continue reading.) And this chapter is during that time period. It's also during the time when Killua is sent to Heaven's Arena to fight. So he isn't around.

Now that that's of the way. not much Hisoka this chapter lol. But don't worry, he'll appear next chapter.

See you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! only one chapter today and its a short one too. Might be boring for some. I'm just setting up for the next chapter.

Replying to Chocoholics Unite. In the previous chapter Hibiki is 6 years old. Hibiki, Gon, and Killua are the same age. So when we get to the exam arc, Hibiki is 12 years old just like Gon and Killua.

And the answer to your question Muito, in the previous chapter Hibiki was at the Zoldyck mansion during the time when Killua was forced to go fight at Heaven's Arena.

And to Guest, thanks for the suggestions! And yeah, what you said is sometimes true. But I'm kinda tired of typing long chapters, so I'm trying something new here by writing each chapter under 1000 words if possible. And regarding the timeskip idea, I already have a bit more ideas before moving onto the exam arc. -coughmorecutestuffcough- Don't worry! it's coming up soon!

So, some of you guys might not remember but I said I'd either do short stories each chapter or a continuous one. I plan to do a mix of both. For example, I suddenly do a chapter when Hibiki was 12 years old and then in the chapter she's 5 years old. Or some AU chapter. Or like... well, I don't want to spoil whatever I have in mind. You get the idea yeah?

Well, sorry for making you wait, here's today's chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Rumor**

Hisoka and Hibiki were sitting in a bar eating lunch. Near their table were a trio of men sitting at the table next to them. Their conversation had Hisoka interested.

"Hey hey, did you hear? The Phantom Troupe did something unbelievable!"

"Huh? What did they do this time?"

"Phantom what?"

"You don't know who the Phantom Troupe is?! Where have you been?! Under a rock?!"

"Well sorry for not knowing, geez. Please explain to me."

"The Phantom Troupe is a rising gang of thieves who's bounties are almost A-class! They're also called The Spiders and have 13 members including the leader. I heard all members are crazy strong! Monsters! And no one knows where they even came from!"

"Wow, seriously? So, what did they do?"

"They raided a powerful Mafia clan for their treasures! I heard they were all rare ancient artifacts. But that's not the shocking thing..."

"They fought against a Zoldyck! What's even more crazy is the one they fought was the head of the family too, Silva Zoldyck! Apparently Silva was hired to protect the artifacts until they were safety relocated. But then came the Phantom Troupe! One of their members were killed was killed by him. The rest of the members of the Phantom Troupe escaped except for the Leader who stayed back to hold him off."

"Damn, then what happened to the Leader afterwards?"

"I don't know if it's true or not, but someone saw the battle and said that they were almost on par with each other! The whole area they were fighting in was devastated! Unfortunately, the Leader escaped before Silva finished him off."

"Thats pretty amazing, escaping from a Zoldyck... and to be on par with the head of the family too."

"Yeah, its crazy, I don't think I'd ever want to meet any of the Phantom Troupe members."

"Bwhahaha! You'd probably shit your pants or something!"

"Hey! I will not!"

The two men began bickering at each other while the third person tried stopping them.

Hibiki looked up from her kiddy meal and noticed Hisoka's expression.

"Nii-chan, you're making a weird face again... You okay?"

"Mm~ I just heard something interesting..." Hisoka chuckled and licked his lips. His eyes were half-lidded and crazed.

Hibiki stared at him and then went back to her meal. Thinking that it would be best not to bother Hisoka right now when he's in that state.

"Ah- Onee-chan can I have some more juice please?" Hibiki noticed her cup of juice was empty and called out to the waitress.

* * *

Not much was explained at why Silva fought Chrollo in the past. So I'm just making up stuff with some known info from the actual story. Makes sense... kinda?

Or maybe I kinda missed something and the reason why they fought was actually explained. LOL. I swear I don't remembering hearing anything about their fight.

Okay~ see you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Guess who's appearing? Ho-ho-ho! (It's not santa claus)

Few more chapters until 20! Leggo!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Joining**

In just 3 years, Hisoka and Hibiki had finally found the Phantom Troupe. Only by chance though.

They were currently in an abandoned warehouse. Hisoka and Hibiki were standing opposite of the sitting Spiders. Sitting on top of a tall platform was a young man who held a book in his right hand.

Hisoka smiled, he sensed it. This guy was the leader. Hisoka suppressed the urge to laugh in joy. He had found new toys to play with.

Hibiki stood close to Hisoka and looked around the room. At first glance she could tell everyone here was on a whole different level than the past people who stupidly challenged her Nii-chan. Hibiki could imagine how ecstatic Hisoka was right now. There was one person in the room that looked somewhat familiar, but Hibiki couldn't tell who it was. She kept staring at the sitting man with the book.

"State your name and business here with us." said the leader.

"My name is Hisoka and I'd like to join the Phantom Troupe. Oh and this little one here is Hibiki, my younger sister." Hisoka smiled and pointed at Hibiki. Hibiki slightly bowed and said hello.

"I see, if you want to join then you have to defeat one of our members and then you can take their place."

"Hoh? So do I get to pick who I fight?" Hisoka's eyes narrowed and looked at each of the members.

"No, someone who is willing to fight you will fight, is there anyone who wants to fight?" The leader asked.

Two hands raised up. A man with long silver hair and a man with blonde hair wearing a tracksuit.

"Eh, seriously man?" the man with blonde hair questioned.

"Is it strange that I want to fight? I would like to test out some new dolls I created." The silver haired man repied.

A girl with pink hair stood up and took out a coin and tossed it in the air and caught it.

"Heads"

"Tails"

The girl looked at the coin on her hand, "It's tails, Omokage gets to fight."

"Aw man, I wanted to fight that guy." The blonde scr

The remaining spiders laughed at the blonde's misunderstanding. Everyone began making their way out of the warehouse to watch Hisoka and Omokage fight.

* * *

The two began fighting and the other members began betting who would win.

atched his head, "Well, I guess that leaves me the kid to fight."

"Hm?~ Hibiki isn't joining the Troupe though." Hisoka said.

Hibiki was cheering Hisoka on.

The giant man with a mane of grey hair who was sitting close to Hibiki turn and faced her.

"Yo, your name was Hibiki right?" He grinned, "Aren't you afraid that he might die? Every individual here is really strong you know?"

Hibiki shook her head, "Nope! and sure, everyone here is really strong, but Nii-chan is on the same level as you guys, or even stronger than some of you here~." Hibiki smiled.

"Hoh? so what do you say about this fight? Will he win or lose? I bet that our guy will win."

Hibiki hummed, "Nii-chan will win!"

"Why do you think that he'll win?"

"Cause, that Onii-san is the weakest among all of you right? Even I could put up a fight against him and win." Hibiki laughed.

The giant man let out a voice of admiration, this girl was perspective he thought.

"My name is Uvogin, you can call me Uvo and you're pretty interesting ya know Hibiki" Uvogin introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Uvo-san! and am I that interesting?" Hibiki tilted her head.

"Yeah, to have learnt nen at a young age and you're also strong too, I can tell." Uvogin grinned.

"Is that so? I still think I'm weaker than most people here though."

Uvogin laughed and patted Hibiki's head. The two continued talking to each other.

Other members noticed this and came closer. By the time the fight between Hisoka and Omokage ended, it seemed that everyone except for the leader forgot about the fight and were engrossed with Hibiki.

Hisoka had won, and Omokage was dead. Hibiki stood up and ran towards Hisoka.

"You did it Nii-chan!" Hibiki jumped and hugged him.

"Fufu, it was a wonderful fight." Hisoka chuckled.

The leader walked towards Hisoka.

"Congratulations, you're now one of us." The leader stopped in front on Hisoka and Hibiki.

"I am the leader of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo Lucilfer."

"Ah!" Hibiki raised her voice. Hisoka looked at Hibiki with surprise, wondering why she yelled.

Chrollo stifled a laugh, "It seems you finally notice." He smiled, "It's been 7 years, Hibiki. Do you still remember our promise?"

"Un!" Hibiki nodded and smiled, happy to see Chrollo, who she had met back in Meteor City.

"Hibiki~ when did you meet Chrollo?" Hisoka smiled at Hibiki. Hibiki froze, knowing the tone voice that Hisoka had used, he was mad. Hibiki could guess that Hisoka was mad that Hibiki didn't tell him that she had met Chrollo before.

"A-ah, about that..." Hibiki quickly explained how she knew Chrollo. With that Hibiki let out a sigh, she just barely escaped Hisoka's wrath.

* * *

I don't even know whether the whole Phantom Rouge movie is canon or not (other than Kurapika's childhood thats actually canon). So I'm just going to insert Omokage and then have him be dead for real. So the events in Phantom Rouge doesn't happen in the future (cause I saw some post about phantom rouge event doesn't fit into the HxH timeline, it made sense.).

Well, unless I do some AU where Hibiki's in the Phantom Rouge movie. Theeeen, thats different. So yea.

And wow, this chapter was close to 1000 words! But just 100 words from 1000 though lol. (I don't count the beginning and ending stuff)

Also, sorry for the lack of updates, you can probably guess the reason why :\

Oh and double chapter guys! You know the drill!


	17. Chapter 17

Forgot to mention. Its a short chapter LOL.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Arm Wrestling**

The Spiders were celebrating another successful steal. It was also Hisoka's first time participating in one of their thefts.

Despite not being a member of the Phantom Troupe, everyone in it seemed to think of Hibiki as their own. And so, they let her take part in today's theft.

Since Hibiki was underage, she couldn't drink alcohol. So someone had to run out and buy something suitable for her.

Currently, the Spiders were having an arm wrestling tournament. Right now it was Hibiki vs Nobunaga. They were in a deadlock for quite some time, everyone was quite as they watched. But then, a hand was slammed down.

"Winner is Hibiki!" Shalnark announced. Everyone cheered.

Hibiki let go of her opponents hand and shook her sore hand.

"Good game Hibiki, but man, I kinda feel hurt now, being beat by a kid." Nobunaga said while shaking his sore hand.

"Hehe, sorry Nobu, maybe next time you'll win" Hibiki giggled, then she turned towards Hisoka.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan did you see? I won!" Hibiki eyes sparkled.

"Fufu, yes yes, I saw. Good job Hibiki." Hisoka smiled back.

"Yosh! Who's up next?!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"Go Hibiki-chan!"

The party continued merrily into the night.

* * *

The party ended a few hours ago and everyone was sleeping.

Hibiki who had been sleeping woke up. She noticed Chrollo move outside. She carefully got up, trying not to wake up Hisoka who was sleeping beside her. She followed Chrollo outside.

The moon was shining brightly in the dark sky, it provided enough light for Hibiki to see where Chrollo was.

"Isn't it past your bedtime Hibiki?" Chrollo turned around.

"Muu, it's fine just this once right? Besides I'm a big girl now!" Hibiki pouted.

Chrollo chuckled and laughed, "So what made you follow me out here?"

"About the favour..." Hibiki looked down.

"Yes, what about it? Have you thought of something?"

"Can I save it? Because I don't really know what to ask for right now.." Hibiki looked up and looked to the side, "If Nii-chan is with me then I don't really need anything else."

Chrollo made a wry smile and made his was towards Hibiki. His hands reached out and ruffled her hair.

"Alright then, take your time and think carefully. When you figure it out." Chrollo reached into his coat and took out his phone.

"You can contact me."

"Un." Hibiki nodded her head.

The two exchanged numbers and went back inside.

* * *

I've been thinking lately... but I don't know. The title... it's like some stories don't even focus on Hisoka, and more on Hibiki. It's like one of those stories where the title sometimes don't even relate to what actually goes on a story.

Maybe I should change the title?... What do you guys think? lol.

Anyways, next chapter is kinda a bit different. Just letting you all know.

Cya!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for taking so long, schools like hell atm LOL. So much work to do, and so many tests. Can't wait for the weekend ;-;

Decided not to do what I planned for this chapter, I'll do it another time when I'm not busy.

Anywayssss heres the long awaited chapter! (even though its short lol)

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Love (II)**

I love my Nii-chan.

It's been 11 years since he picked me up. I still love him with all my heart. Even if he kills others, its fine. Because Nii-chan only kills when he needs to. If Nii-chan decides to kill at random, I'm fine with that too. What ever Nii-chan does I won't mind.

I found out that the reason why Nii-chan kept me around was to raise me into a strong fighter. To give him a good fight when I'm "ripe", as Nii-chan would say. For Nii-chan, I am willing to die for him. I owe him my life. I don't know what I'll do if Nii-chan abandons me.. ahh just thinking about it makes me really sad.. as long as Nii-chan keeps me by his side I'm happy.

Last year, Nii-chan joined a gang of well known thieves called the Phantom Troupe. And Nii-chan was very interested in their leader, Chrollo Lucilfer, because he was strong. I was jealous that Chrollo was taking Nii-chan's attention from me. Chrollo was considered "Ripe" enough to fight, but Nii-chan hadn't found any chances to fight Chrollo yet.

Nii-chan is pretty bummed out about not being able to fight Chrollo, I want to help Nii-chan but at the same time I don't. Ah, decisions, decisions.

I still haven't decided on what I want to ask of Chrollo yet, so I hope he doesn't die before then.

Over the years, I've befriended a lot of people. I get along with all of them too. They're all really nice people despite their infamous reputation. Of course, Nii-chan has an eye on them because they're all strong.

And also, I've gotten a lot stronger than before! I could even fight Nii-chan without being knocked out within 15 minutes! I'm pretty proud of that. I can also fight evenly with Nii-chan for a short period of time. I've also improved my Nen abilities too!

Speaking of Nen, Nii-chan's Nen is such a pain! Always stopping my weapons before hitting him. I still haven't figured out a way to deal with Nii-chan's Bungee Gum ability. It makes me irritated!

I've been thinking lately, what other way can I make Nii-chan happy? Other than me getting stronger, what Nii-chan loves most is fighting strong people. So maybe if I find more strong people for Nii-chan to fight he'll be pleased? Yeah, I think that works. Hm.. I wonder if theres anything else I can do?

Ah, well, I'll figure it out along the way, I'll do whatever it takes to keep Nii-chan happy, even if it means using others or using dirty tricks.

I hope the day where I'll fight Nii-chan will be Nii-chan's most enjoyable fight.

* * *

I don't know when I'll update, but it'll probably be a long time I'm guessing.

Anyways one or two more chapter until we get to the present timeline of HxH! Woohoo!

Oh, I'd also like to thank everyone so far for Reviewing/following/favouriting this story. And the people who stuck with me from the beginning til now :)

Oh yeah, I'm gonna try putting up this Poll on my page about the title of this story. Please do check it out on my profile page! I'll end the poll in January maybe. So please do check it out if you have time. And if theres not enough people voting I'll just not change the title.

Anyways, cya next chap!


	19. Chapter 19

In front of you is...

.

.

.

.

.

Your computer screen!

Sorry, I was bored, anyways heres a short chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Nii-chan You Dummy**

In a large empty room was a group of people. These people were examinees of the 286th Hunter Exam. In the midst of the crowd were Hisoka and Hibiki, who were waiting along with the other participants for the next exam to proceed.

Two people stood in front of the crowd, the man with blue hair stepped forward and yelled, "I am Togari! The examiner for this stage of the exam!"

The other man who was beside him stepped forward, "Pleased to meet you, my name is Randel along with Togari, I am also an examiner for this exam."

"In this exam you lot will be beating the crap outa each other! You have to at least defeat 1 opponent and take their badge in order to pass, after that, its survival of the fittest! Time limit is one hour! Also, no killing is allowed or else you'll be disqualified!" Yelled Togari.

"Well then, does anyone have any questions regarding the exam, if so, please raise your hand and I will try my best to answer." Randel asked in a calmly manner.

Hands began raising up and questions were being answered.

Hibiki noticed Hisoka was staring at the examiners in a strange way. She tugged at his pants.

"Nii-chan, what's wrong? is there something about those men?" She looked up with her innocent eyes.

Hisoka crouched down beside Hibiki and pointed at Togari and smiled, "Here's a little quiz, do you think that man is fit to be an examiner?"

Hibiki tilted her head and looked at Togari, then back to Hisoka.

"Hm~ Not really, from first glance I can already tell he's realllllly weak. Am I right? Compared to , he's probably complete trash right?~"

Hisoka smiled, "Bing bong! Correct! Well done Hibiki, your ability to discern people's strengths has really improved!"

"Hehe." Hibiki giggled and blushed.

"But for Nii-chan to noticing such a weak person, is there something special about him?"

Hisoka stood up and whipped out two cards and played with them, "Hibiki, what do you think an examiner should be like?"

"Eh? uhm, smart, strong and capable?" Hibiki answered, Hibiki was confused by why Hisoka asked. Then she noticed the dangerous glint in Hisoka's eyes.

"Eh- Nii-chan..you can't possibly be planning to-"

"Alright, now let the exam begin!" Randel shouted. The room immediately turned into chaos. Weapons clashing with one another and screams could be heard. Hibiki noticed that right after the signal Hisoka had disappeared.

Hibiki frantically looked around the battle for Hisoka and the examiners. She weaved between the battling participants. As she moving a man was swinging his wooden sword down at her.

"Sorry little miss, but this isn't a place for you to be in!" The man yelled.

Hibiki swiftly dodged the incoming sword by shifting her body to the right. The man froze when he saw Hibiki's expression. Wide eyes, small pupils staring right at him, he felt a chill down his spine.

"Get out of my way, weakling." Hibiki said menacingly, and punched the man in front of her. The man flew a couple of meters and was knocked out unconscious.

Hibiki continued her search for her brother in the chaotic crowd of people.

'Nii-chan.. don't do anything stupid please!'

* * *

Back at the hotel suite that Hisoka and Hibiki were in, sitting on a bed, Hisoka was listening to Hibiki's rant.

"Mouu! Why did you have to go and attack that examiner?! If you didn't attack him you wouldn't have been disqualified!"

Hisoka put his hands up in defense, "Ma,ma, calm down Hibiki. I don't really care since I could take the exam again next year."

Hibiki puffed her cheeks and glared at Hisoka. Hisoka smirked.

"And besides, didn't you get yourself disqualified too? You could of continued on with the exam without me. So why?" He asked. Indeed, soon after Hisoka was disqualified, Hibiki had killed a participant and got disqualified.

Hibiki cheeks became a bit rosy and she stared at the ground and mumbled.

"I wanted to..."

"Hm? what was that?" Hisoka leaned closer to Hibiki.

Hibiki turned her head, "I wanted to pass the exam with Nii-chan..."

Hisoka was quiet for a moment before chuckling, "Fufu, maybe next year then." He patted Hibiki on the head.

"Uuu..Nii-chan you dummy."

* * *

Huhu, didn't expect a chapter so soon did ya? Well, this idea just came up so I was like omg -madlytypes-

So yeah, oh and a reminder, The poll about the title is still up! go check it out if you can! It's on my profile page.

Alrighty, not much to say now so see you next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

-pant pant- Why are most of my difficult classes all in one day? T_T -dying-

Sorry about that, schools bombarding me with tests and and projects one after another. I can't wait till winter break. Playing Love Live eases my soul.

Anyways~ Drumroll please! here's the long awaited exam chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 20: 287th Hunter Exam (I)**

Hisoka and Hibiki were led into a small ordinary restaurant and were brought to a room. Soon the room began moving down and it stopped. The door opened and they walked out, they were now in an underground tunnel along with other people who arrived earlier than them. A man who looked like a jelly bean came up to the two and handed them a badge with a number on them.

"Hello! Please take a number!"

Hisoka and Hibiki took a number. Hisoka took #44 while Hibiki took #45.

"Ah thank you!" Hibiki thanked and pinned her badge onto her shirt.

"Be sure to wear this on your chest at all times. Also, be careful not to lose it." The jelly bean man said and walked away.

Hibiki turned towards Hisoka, "I guess we're early this time huh?"

Hisoka hummed in agreement as he scanned the current crowd of participants.

"Nii-chan are you even listening?"

"Mhm~" Hisoka hummed.

"Don't go and get disqualified like last year okay? Or I'll be really mad! do you hear me?"

"Mhm~" Hisoka didn't even seem like he was listening to Hibiki anymore.

"Nii-chan!" Hibiki cried.

* * *

A few more hours went by and more and more people began showing up.

Hibiki stared at the newcomers who just arrived.

"Ne, ne, Nii-chan, theres another person who looks like the same age as me!" she pointed at a boy who had a fishing rod attached to his backpack.

"Hm~ is that so?"

"Un! I thought I would be the only 12 year old who participates in these exams! but then theres #99 and that kid who just arrived! If they're here there's a chance they're strong right? Well, at first glance #99 is stronger than most people in here. I don't know about that new kid though."

Hisoka chuckled, "That's true. But you'll have to wait and see whether that rookie is strong or not. If he shows potential then..."

Hibiki put her hands on her hips and sighed. 'Nii-chan's at it again.' she thought.

A few moment later Hibiki felt a sudden bump against her shoulder.

"Uwa-?!" Hibiki cried and fell. Hibiki looked at who bumped into her, "Mou! that was rude!"

Hisoka helped Hibiki up and walked moved towards the man who bumped into Hibiki.

In a few seconds the man began to scream in agony. The man's arms were vanishing as they left behind a display of tiny red flower petals sprinkling in the air.

"Oh, how peculiar...His arms seem to have become flower petals." Hisoka glared at the now armless man.

"No smoke and mirrors here." Hisoka gestured as if he were a magician who finished his magic act.

Hisoka looked down on the man and smirked, "Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize."

Then Hisoka began walking away, Hibiki followed. Everyone who witnessed the scene began murmuring.

Hibiki looked up at Hisoka, "Nii-chan... you didn't really have to do that to him you know? I didn't really get hurt from that."

"But he deserved it, for not apologizing after bumping into you." Hisoka replied.

Hibiki sighed and gave a wry smile, "Well, thanks anyways Nii-chan."

"No problem~"

A few minutes later a ringing sound was heard, which opened up what thought to be a wall.

Standing behind the wall appeared a man in a purple suit.

"I apologize for the wait, the entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exams will now begin!"

* * *

Yaaaaay we're finally here! wow, we're on chapter 20 eh? I wonder how many chapters this fanfic will be... LOL.

I don't know how many parts I'm gonna divide this up to so I'll just go with the flow.

See you next chapter guys!~


	21. Chapter 21

Its been a long time since the last chapter eh? lol. sorry, but you all know the reason ^^ lol no need for me to repeat.

First chapter of the month! Wow, can't believe its been like what? 2 months since I've started this story. XD

Anyways, heres today's chapter! A short one tho, sorry.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: 287th Hunter Exam (II)**

I watch the tall man with red hair walk away. A girl who looked like the same age as me followed closely behind him. So there are other people the same age as me taking the exam huh?

"That psychopath is back again." Tonpa-san grimaced. I looked at him, wondering what he meant.

"Again?" I asked.

"Does that mean he took last year's exam?" Kurapika joined in.

Tonpa nodded, "Number 44. Hisoka, the magician. Last year he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he killed an examiner he didn't like."

I stare wide eye at Tonpa-san and the direction Hisoka went. Then I remember the girl who was with Hisoka.

"Wait, Tonpa-san, who was the girl that was walking with Hisoka?" I asked. Tonpa-san expression was the same when he talked about Hisoka.

"Oh.. her.. Number 45. Hibiki. Shes Hisoka's little sister. Last year she took the exam with Hisoka, but was disqualified soon after he was disqualified."

"What did she do?"

"She was disqualified for killing an examinee when she wasn't suppose to. I don't know why she did it but it has to do something about Hisoka."

My heart sank, Hibiki-san didn't look like a person who would do such a cruel thing.

"A-and they're still allowing them to retake the exam this year?" I look at Leorio for his sudden outburst.

"Of course" Tonpa-san answered. Then began explaining why Hisoka and Hibiki could retake the exam.

"Anyway, no one likes Hisoka, but Hibiki on the other hand, she's a good person but when it comes to her brother, stay away. I also think that Hisoka is protective of Hibiki so don't try do anything to her or you might incur his wrath. Anyways, its best if you don't get involved with those two." Tonpa-san concluded.

I nodded. Since Tonpa-san said Hibiki-san was a nice person, I wonder if I could be friends with her?

* * *

Who's POV is it? it's... You probably know lol.

I might be able to whip up another chapter later today, but I'll see. No promises.

Ciao!


	22. Chapter 22

There are so many scenarios that I've come up with for the exam... I don't know which to use XD

A review from the last chapter just reminded me of something. Pairings. I completely forgot about pairings. Will there be pairings? I don't know. Maybe. -winks- Maybe in an alternate universe that I'll write in the future? lol.

Here's another chappy!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: 287th Hunter Exam (III)**

At last, everyone exited the long dark tunnel. Before them was a vast forest covered in fog. The place they arrived at was called Numere Wetlands.

Satotz began explaining the creatures living in the wetlands. Suddenly someone yelled.

"Don't let them fool you!" An unknown man appeared from the corner, dragging an ape like figure that had the same face as Satotz.

Hibiki yawned as she listened to the unknown mans accusation towards Satoz. She clearly knew that the self proclaimed examiner was a fake and Satotz was the real one.

The impostor pointed at Satotz and yelled, "He intends to trap every single applicant!"

In an instant, three cards flew towards the impostor and Satotz. The cards aimed at the impostor hit their mark, while the cards that flew towards Satotz were caught between his fingers.

Hibiki eyes widen as she stared at Hisoka. Hisoka kept smirking.

Hisoka chuckled, "I see, I see..That settles it. You're the real one."

Everyone gasped and stared at Satotz. Meanwhile Hibiki face palmed and glared at Hisoka.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack." Hisoka calmly said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Satotz warned.

"Yes." Hisoka said and looked at Hibiki who was glared at him. He smirked. Hibiki kicked Hisoka in the shin. Of course that kick didn't hurt him.

* * *

The fog was thick and everyone couldn't see what was in front of them. Making it difficult to follow Satotz.

While Hibiki was running, she noticed that Hisoka wasn't beside her anymore. Hibiki became worried and hoped that Hisoka wouldn't do anything stupid. She closely followed behind Satotz as he made his way towards the destination of the 2nd phase. Hoping that Hisoka would find his way there somehow.

* * *

About 20 minutes had passed since the participants began arriving at the 2nd phase site. Hibiki paced back and forth in front of the gate. The 2nd phase was going to begin soon and Hisoka wasn't back.

Seeing a familiar figure approaching, Hibiki stopped and smiled.

"Nii-chan!" She waved. She ran up to Hisoka. She wondered why Hisoka was carrying a half naked man on his shoulder.

"Sorry I took so long, I was playing examiner." Hisoka said and walked to a nearby tree to put down the unconscious man.

"Mn, as long as Nii-chan doesn't fail the exam it's ok, by the way who is that?" Hibiki asked.

"Oh? him? I don't know, but he's someone that I passed~"

Hibiki nodded, then she noticed that the side of Hisoka's face was a bit red. She reached her hand up, indicating that she wanted Hisoka to crouch down.

She held his face close to hers and stared at the slightly swollen spot on his face, it wasn't noticeable from afar but Hibiki noticed.

"Nii-chan are you okay? who did this?" Her voice filled with worry. A hint of anger could be heard during the last part.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. It seems like I've found a new toy~" Hisoka chuckled and patted Hibiki's head.

Hibiki pouted, she didn't like it when Hisoka found a new toy, but for Hisoka she would put up with it. She kept wondering though, who was it that gained her Nii-chan's attention?

* * *

Finally done! man, I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter. Cause I was reading this really hilarious Chinese web novel while typing this. I was laughing my ass off LOL.

I can foresee that this week will be hell for me... so probably no chapter till the weekend lol.

Cya then!


End file.
